


The romantic story of a caterpillar with red horns

by Minie1995



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minie1995/pseuds/Minie1995
Summary: Bossun realizes, during the school trip, that Himeko would be more than just a friend.
Relationships: Fujisaki "Bossun" Yuusuke/Onizuka "Himeko" Hime
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfiction. Sket-Dance helped me a lot to laugh in a moment when I needed it and I wanted to share the passion that this manga made vibrate in me. I am very dissatisfied with its vague ending between Bossun and Himeko, for which I had a romance … SO ROMANTIC WHAT, in mind… So, with a lot of courage, here are some changes of episodes and history of my wine for make this dense head understand the feelings that I guess in Himeko (or that I imagine XD). Hoping that I am not too alone to appreciate this wonderful couple. Ha! I forgot, it will be a very slow burn ! Good reading! This fanfiction is first written in French, I translate it with Google translation and Reverso then ... Sorry if that doesn't always look good!
> 
> PS I'm going to grade T for the language, I'll see if I increase the grade hehe hey.  
> (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Chapter 1: School trip

(This fanfiction begins when Himeko talks about Saaya's statement to Bossun, during the school trip to the ski resort)

I heard the breathing of the person next to me become more and more regular and deep. Lying on my back, my legs half covered by the blanket that I and Himeko had argued with, I found myself thinking more than falling asleep. What Himeko had just told me replayed in my mind. "I told him that you didn't feel anything in particular towards me, as you surely would have answered him. Have I answered correctly? ". Yes, I told him, I would have answered the same thing.

Until now, I had never thought about what Himeko meant to me. Something told me that I was not being completely honest in my answer. There was a deeper layer that I didn't dare remove for fear of touching it. Until now, it had never bothered me, the ambiguity of my relationship with the young woman who had fallen asleep next to me.

A friend? More. A best friend? Like Switch? Yet that was the place the young woman should have in my heart. So why did something seem to be wrong?

I knew I was a little backward compared to my age on certain concerns which nevertheless seemed vital to boys of my age. They were only talking about girls and… about… love. It is true that no woman attracted me, anyway, not like the boys who came to see me at Sket Dance to ask for our help described to me. I knew the typical symptoms of love in other people, but what would I, as a lover, feel? I thought back to Saaya. Himeko told me that she asked him, in my body, how I felt about her. Saaya is a beautiful girl, she has a beautiful… body. I'm not blind after all! But I… I don't feel any chills, any attachment other than friendship. Sure, I'm flattered that a girl might have an interest in me, but besides the embarrassment, I… I don't feel anything in love. So why isn't it so clear how I feel for Himeko?

Sleep eventually crept through my mind. The gentle breath of my _futon_ mate seemed to ease the agitation in my mind and brought him to a long-awaited sleep after spending last night so uncomfortably tied up ...

I woke up feeling like I had slept until I was full. I felt Himeko move and the soft warm blanket slip off a bit. For a moment, I felt his back brush against me, leaving a strangely warm trail on my skin. I got into a sitting position, arriving strangely in sync with my friend, who was also sitting. We glared at each other, both still a little groggy from sleep. She, well me, well whatever ... Seemed all disheveled, unless it was my usual hairstyle, it's weird to see myself from the outside. Maybe I should cut my hair ...

\- Did you sleep well? She asked me.

\- Like a rock ...

Really, it's rare that I sleep so well… I must have been tired…

\- And you? I asked

\- Really good too, I thought that sleeping with you would be so painful that I wouldn't fall asleep.

\- Oi! What does it mean!? I rebelled.

\- HAAAAA! Himeko suddenly shouted, ignoring me. The morning call, we have to show up before anyone doubts anything!

\- Haaaaaa! You are right!

We jumped up and stride over Chuuma-sensei's almost corpse. A strange lightning suddenly crossed my stomach and I froze. Seeing that I was no longer following her, Himeko stopped a little in front of me.

\- What's up Bossun? A wondering look on his face.

I felt my face wince in embarrassment, characterized as "affectionately" as a stupid face by my friends.

\- I think I want to pee. I whispered, finally recognizing the tightness in my bowels like the urge to urinate.

Tears were already appearing in Himeko's eyes ...

\- Bossun …. She cried defeated. I think I too, I have a lump in my pants and….

\- SHUT UP! FORGET THAT! WE'LL PISS! I picked her up by the hand and pulled her more than led her to the toilet in Chuuma-sensei's room, where we had left our special pee gear the day before ...

I didn't particularly want to teach him a class on male anatomy and morning erections. Just thinking about it, I too started to cry.

It's a little depressing that we meet up with Switch for lunch.

\- **So, the morning preparations ...? Pfuuuu.** He chuckled, laughing at our face that probably looked exhausted so early on.

\- Switch! Himeko growled, squeezing a threatening point.

\- Pfuuu, my ass! I answered him.

Switch was smart _enough not_ to over do it, we both knew that a Himeko in tigress mode was dangerous ...

Me, I was fed up with all this morning adventure, so my spirits shot up when I saw the food on the table in front of me. I sat up fiercely, too much according to Himeko, who scolded me for being out of character, but instead I replied with a growl, my face buried in a bowl of fabulously delicious rice. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her peck painstakingly at the bowls in front of us.

\- Chomant you want me to stay in vish shi lu mixture like en shourish heinnnn?! (How do you expect me to stay alive if you eat like a mouse huh ?!) My full mouth stammered out in shock. Really, she was going to starve me on my return to my body if she ate so little!

\- Huh! I don't have to look like a moron coming back from a failed diet! It's called good citizenship, you know, which YOU don't!

\- **How did you even understand what he said?** (￢‿￢)

\- OI! I only honor the food! What's your problem, are you constipated?

\- **The legendary delicacy of Bossun…** ＼ (≧ ▽ ≦) ／

Himeko's face turned red, I couldn't tell how much anger and embarrassment were fighting over my features.

\- You're pissing me off macaque, you're a stupid monkey, banana! I eat how I want and if you weren't in my… my…. You know what! I will kill you!

\- Mâ, mâ, you didn't have to be ashamed of being constipated, everyone should treat their colon gently! Here, take some seaweed on your plate, it's fabulous when the tube is blocked, you know when your ass ...

I turned on my cushion under his slap. Really, this girl was a touchy….

\- Shup up! Dumbass, _baka_ , idiot! What is your problem with only talking shit to me while I eat! The young woman protested.

\- **Yeah Bossun, how dare you talk about shit, poo, diarrhea…**

\- SHUT UP ALSO SWITCH!

\- Oi Himeko, I only ate two bowls of rice, why am I no longer hungry! I worried. Are you really so constipated !? I asked with more concern, really, was that normal?

\- And you, I've been eating six bowls, why am I still hungry, you're a bottomless hole or what!

\- **As you would expect from a future big eater!** \ (^ ヮ ^) / Congratulated me Switch, tapping my palm.

Pride made me blush.

\- Oi! don't try to look cute, you make me look horrible.

\- How dare you, I… I'm not that happy! It's not like I never get compliments, it's not like I doubt my leadership every day you know ...!

\- Bossun! Himeko shouted, suddenly sympathetic.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

\- I want to do a sled race today, I skied like a pro yesterday but it's time for the piste master to take some rest ka, ka, ka!

\- You speak! I just tried to move forward with your bug body!

\- Insect! I cried, imagining myself as an insignificant caterpillar munching on a leaf.

I decided the _tamagoyaki_ sounded too good to overlook. Distractedly, I heard Switch talking to Himeko.

\- **So I saw that Saaya approached you yesterday, what did she ask you?**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the young woman who seemed to almost curl up. Himeko, embarrassed?

\- Ho,… relationship questions.

**\- Relational?**

\- Yeah… What Bossun thought of her, what he thought of me, since we've been together a lot these days. This kind of things. But ... But I responded like Bossun would. I told him that I was just a pigeon to him who tormented day after day. Not true Bossun!

She punched me hard on the shoulder and smiled at me. An unpleasant feeling crept through me and without quite knowing how, I sensed that the smile she sent me was wrong. That she almost looked hurt. She hadn't told me that yesterday, not in those words.

-Hmm.

A simple pigeon… Why did it bother me like that?


	2. The invention of Switch

**Chapter 2: The invention of Switch**

It was a calm afternoon at the club, I was slumped in my usual place. Switch was playing his otome games and Himeko… Himeko calmly swept the Sket dance hall. How a girl who could be so violent could have such a calm face was beyond me. She was humming annoying song and her serene expression made my heart ache, after all, Himeko could really sound like a… a woman. This feminine side of her, I wasn't used to it yet. It was as if I saw part of an iceberg with this girl. As if she was still hiding secrets that would make her even more feminine. It annoyed me, maybe worried me to the limit. I wanted to know, in a stronger way than it seemed to be the norm among friends. But Himeko is my best female friend, so maybe that was normal… She mattered more than the rest of my friends, like Switch and my… my brother had more room in my heart than the other guys.

\- Oi Himeko! What is that satisfied look on your face. Do you like cleaning that much? It's scary…

I saw her jump, pulling her out of her bubble. A flash of pain seemed to light up his face, which pinches my heart a bit, I admit I was a bit rude. But since the school trip, I felt more awkward around her, as if taking our old conversational paths had become too narrow and I was still struggling to use them. Like a highschool guy who finds a t-shirt from his elementary school and desperately wants to put it on

\- You brazen! Cleaning up relaxes me! Do you have a problem with that!?

She approached me furiously, armed with a broom with the clear intention of wanting to use it for anything other than dusting.

Her threatening aura made me shiver, this was the violent woman I knew and knew personally that it could be painful, with many examples coming to mind ...

\- Ha… Um, I mean Himeko-sama, why are you looking so in a good mood today, you found a _dusty_ treasure?

As expected of Himeko, my pun made her smile and I knew she was holding back a laugh, forcing herself to keep a serious face.

\- _Bet ... betsuni_ (nothing special) stammered the young woman, awkwardly crossing her arms. I like to clean here, it's relaxing and I'm not alone, that's it. I'm good here ... _dakara_ (so that's why), don't say it's disgusting, it's hurt ...

\- Hmm. Gomen.

\- But I admit that something is distracting me today. Timidly confessed the girl.

She glanced evasively at the wall beside her, seeming to lose herself in thought. My curiosity was definitely piqued.

\- Oh yes? _Nani, nani_ , what is it? I asked eagerly.

My interlocutor blushed slightly, now clearly avoiding all glances.

\- I can't talk about it right away and then, it's ... way too embarrassing!

Now she was hiding her face with her hands. It was almost cute.

\- Oy Himeko, you know it's not fair to start something and not end it like that. It's like, you know, a superhero who says he's really strong but doesn't want to confess his super power and says like, "It's too secret, but I'm way too strong and my power is so too cool!" I took a heroic posture to support my imitation

\- Who is this shy hero? He's boring! I'm not like that!

\- Then spit it out!

-Nope!

\- _Nande_!

\- It's personal! And then you wouldn't understand!

\- But I'm the main character, it's so cool that you have a super power and I don't!

\- WHO'S TALKING ABOUT SUPER POWER DUMBASS! She yelled. Forget it, I won't tell you. Himeko finally sliced, turning away to end our conversation. I'm going to feed Hōsuke, Saaya doesn't seem to be coming today and he must be hungry. _Ne_ Hōsuke?

Ignoring me most royally, she pulled a packet of sausage out of our mini fridge and gave them to the owl, who hooted weakly. Seeing that he didn't seem to want to eat, I walked over.

\- Come on Hōsuke, Himeko urged him, you usually like it.

\- Maybe he prefers it when the pieces are cut thinner? I was trying

\- Naaaaa, so much trouble for a supposed carnivore ... Grumbled the young woman, who still sliced the sausage into smaller pieces

When finished, Himeko presented the plate of sausage to the bird, who left their perch and hovered over to the table where the plate sat. He began to peck.

\- Well you see when you want. Himeko sang softly, pleased that the animal is finally eating.

Yet something seemed to be wrong, so I approached closer to the bird, always busy pecking in the plate. Upon seeing it closer, the bird seemed to even move its food more than to eat it.

\- Look, he seems to write something with his food! I cried in awe.

Himeko walked over to me to look over my shoulder, puzzled.

\- Ho Bossun! It's crazy! Wait, what is he writing?

\- "I'm sick of the sausage"

\- It's to complain too! Himeko cried

\- And if I give you Pookie sticks, what will you write? I asked curious.

\- That's right, he could be on TV! Himeko added

The bird turned away from us, making it clear that he was going to ignore us.

\- What a huge pride in such a small body, man. I was impressed.

\- Rrrrroooooouuuu!

\- But if he doesn't like sausage anymore, what can we give him?

Me and Himeko looked at each other and I saw in the alarmed light in his beautiful lavender eyes that we had just had the same idea.

\- No way I can thaw dead mice! She cried in disgust.

\- As if I could do it too! I cried, a discomfort was already raising my stomach

While we held our heads with both hands. This is when Switch decided to finally pay attention to us, ditching his beloved anime.

\- **This is when Switch comes into play!** **° ˖✧◝ (⁰▿⁰) ◜✧˖ °**

\- Ho! We cried Himeko and I, eager to hear what happened next, which promised to be interesting if Switch got involved.

\- With my great invention, we will be able to know the thoughts of our dear Hōsuke, so we will know his tastes and his secret desires. ( _kakkoii, kira, kira)_

\- _Sasuga_ Switch! We answered heartily. Decidedly impressed.

\- **Let's get started!**

We settled on the sofas, Himeko was next to me and Switch in front. Hōsuke was standing on the coffee table between us, a funny machine sitting next to him. A simple screen attached to a tablet with a few buttons, including a large red button, very visible.

\- **So, dear Hōsuke-sama, what would you like to eat for a meal?** (Puchito)

\- Nuggets, preferably given by Saaya-san.

\- Hooo! It seems to work! We amazed Himeko and I.

_\- Oy matte!_ Himeko cried, standing up abruptly. Why are you not happy when it is me who feed you?

This time, Hōsuke himself pressed the red button.

\- Let's say your front plumage is smaller ...

\- I dream or a bird has just criticized the size of my chest! The young woman nearly choked, rage radiating from her like a murderous aura.

\- Rooouuuu rouuuuuuu!

I wanted to calm Himeko, she could gut this bird if she really wanted to ...

\- Calm down Himeko! Your rear plumage is big! I answered him in a tone that wanted reassuring.

I don't understand why the murderous aura seemed to get bigger, that was a compliment. I had heard some guys in my class say that Himeko had a nice shape. I wasn't sure how to interpret this kind of male gossip, after all, Himeko was my friend and it was embarrassing to look her from behind to confirm anything. Yet, it seemed I had it deep in my mind so that it wouldn't come back.

I took a slap that made me seen several little owls. This girl was just too strong for my good.

\- How can anyone so lack delicacy!? The completely furious young woman protested.

**-** _**Mâ, mâ** _ **. Let's hear what else Hōsuke might say instead.**

\- I think I don't want too. The blonde muttered, pouting, and sitting as far away from me as possible, as far as the tatami would allow.

\- But I like the cookies Onee-san gives me in secret.

\- Don't try to be forgiven!

\- Ah! That's why there were often no cookies left when I put them away! I rebelled. I wouldn't admit out loud that Himeko's cookies were way too good and that I sometimes hid some so as not to give them all to the people who came for requests.

\- My eye! it was in the cracks of the sofa that I found them. You eat so badly that at least it wouldn't go to waste if I gave them to Hōsuke.

\- "Ha, she found my hiding place ..."

\- Ha, she found my hiding place….

We turned to the machine, which the bird had just activated, incredulous

**\- What hiding place is he talking about?**

\- You are really smart you! Himeko marveled.

- _Anou_ , actually, I was the one who just thought that… I whispered, feeling my face crinkle in that automatic grimace when I was embarrassed.

**\- Huh! My my machine is made for animals, how is this possible? Unless the process of…. * 5% # * is similar.**

\- Stop! Stop! I don't understand so much that my brain just censored what you just said. Himeko stopped vehemently.

\- Let's try again! This time let's think about something we like to eat.

My friends seemed to agree, as they nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of thought and under a common gaze, Switch activated the machine.

\- Pelocan

\- Clearly Himeko now, only she here can eat this stuff. I cried impressed. Switch, this can really read human minds too!

**\- Hahahaha my genius almost scares me! (~ ‾** **‾** **) ~**

\- Another question! Himeko enthusiastically seemed to enjoy this unusual activity.

\- Why not. I added carried away by the energy of my friend.

**\- I would like to choose the subject this time!**

We nodded, okay.

**\- If you were an animal, which one would you be?**

Switch gave us a few seconds of thought, before pushing the button.

\- A poop.

\- What kind of animal do you have in mind Bossun, because it was clearly you who thought that! Himeko protested, patting his palms irritably on the table.

\- I couldn't choose between a squid or a bear, so I chose what brought them together.

\- What kind of a resemblance is that! Plus, who wants to be a squid?!

\- Don't underestimate the power of eight arms! I scream at her outraged that she dares to laugh at my childhood dreams.

\- Come on, what would you have chosen Switch? Out of curiosity. Himeko asked, trying not to overthink my case.

**\- The Lochness Monster.**

\- _Dakara no date n'da_! ( _Who cares! ")_ Lochness monster, it's not even certain that this thing is an animal. What the fuck is your problem?!

\- Well, if you're that good, which animal did you choose eh? I asked him a little sulky.

The young woman blushed a little and began to fiddle with her fingers.

\- You know, it's common, compare to you ... she mumbled.

\- Spit it out already! I was impatient

\- A cat.

\- Pfffffff.

\- Don't laugh Bossun! Himeko cried.

\- But you're already one. I replied with a big smile and without really knowing why the young girl turned bright red. See, you're a rabid tigress who'll freak out anyone first. I am raising a thumb to encourage him.

\- **The legendary delicacy of Bossun… ＼ (≧ ▽ ≦) ／**

Again, I ate a slap, this time behind the head by a red-faced woman, hesitating between rage and embarrassment.

\- I chose the next question! Then yelled the young woman. Let's see, she whispered, patting her cheek. Ha! What is your most striking character trait? Waiting a few seconds, she then pressed the famous red button.

\- I am cool

I am really cool

I cooler than all of you.

\- Be imbued with yourself…! The young woman stormed.

\- You say that but there are three written answers, you thought so too!

\- Nah, I thought sweetness would be my most striking trait!

\- Oy Switch, there is clearly someone covering their face here ...

\- **Crum, crum.** Just answered Switch, clearly not wanting to take part. **So I wonder where the third answer comes from then ...**

\- Rrrooooooouuuuuu!

\- This pigeon takes us down! I mumble. At the same time, I wanted to avoid having to admit that I was you know… a little cool. After all, I'm the leader huh, I'm a _little_ cool huh!

\- At the same time, I wanted to avoid confessing that I was you know… a little cool. After all, I'm the leader huh, I'm a _little_ cool huh!

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't admit it! I screamed in shame.

Himeko and Switch just discreetly wiped away a tear.

\- At least try to cheer me up! I cry, my face full of tears. Snifff! My turn to ask a question! I said wiping away my tears. If you could try any workstation for one day, which one would you choose?

\- Huh what kind of complicated question is this! Protested Himeko.

\- Just answer! It's not every day that my character can seem so serious!

Himeko seemed to want to grumble, but seeing my face still wet with tears, she took pity on me and seemed to choose to consider my question.

\- Ready not ready, I'm pushing!

\- A glasses holder.

\- _NANI_!

\- **HAHAHA!** Switch raised his hand! **Do not underestimate the pressure that glasses-holder-san must undergo, it carries all the hopes you want to** **see** **!**

\- _Kudaranaikoto! (You're saying nonsense_!). Ha guys! You hate me! Himeko yelled, ruffling his hair in frustration. I'm going to pretend Switch hasn't said anything and hit that button again so you can think about it.

\- A poop.

\- Bossuuuuun!

I felt my face make that grimace that took hold of me when I was embarrassed.

\- Well you see, _anone_ , I did not know what to answer. The question is too hard then, you know, that's the first thing I thought about. It came on its own, you see.

\- The only thing I see is that you're a complete jerk! What kind of work does a poo do? Huh?!

\- **Do not take poop-san's job lightly, stinking to make you cry requires extreme emotionality!**

\- Switch shut-up! Himeko shouted, seeming exhausted. Her tsukomi addiction was being overused by us ...

\- **Looks like it's my turn now to ask a question… So, what kind of person would you be in love with?**

ヾ (・ ω ・) メ (・ ω ・) ノ

Uneasiness seemed to befall the club room. It was a rather pointed question… It must be said that the night of the school trip, I had asked myself the question on what I would feel if I was in love, but I did not ask myself what kind of woman would make me fall lover. Sacred Switch… He had a knack for making things stir in me, the ones I scrupulously left in the back of my mind… So how do I think about this sort of thing in just a few seconds?

I felt Himeko move uncomfortably close to me. I gave her a subtle glance and was amazed to find her blushing and embarrassed. How a person could be so complex fascinated me. Himeko is a girl full of emotions and she lives to them thoroughly. This side of her really impressed me. She cried when she was sad and laughed heartily at little things. A thin smile slipped onto my lips without my being able to suppress it. This girl was really something and I secretly admired her for that ability that made her such a lively person to be around.

**\- End of the reflection period. * Pushito *.**

Damn, I was so focused on Himeko that I forgot to think about an answer!

\- Caterpillar with red horns.

\- What kind of fantasy is this?! What fool would fall in love with a caterpillar? And why does it have to be particularly detailed in addition ?! It's like having some kind of nose in mind or having a chin with a dimple !? I got up from my seat, bewildered and my tsucomi side exploded. Who is the idiot who ...

It was now that I noticed that something was missing, a cue to support my comedic solo. Rather, someone was missing ... I turned to Himeko and my surprise was complete when I found her face hidden by her palms. His entire upper body was a bright red.

\- _Ne,_ that's a joke eh Himeko… I stammered; my momentum cut short.

**\- It is a form of formicophilia, a human sexual attraction to ants and even other insects.**

\- I don't care what the exact term Switch is, it's even more twisted when you put it that way! I cry. I turned to the girl next to me and shook her shoulders. Oi Himeko, that's a joke _na, na_ !

Anyway, why did it bother me so much?

\- As if I were attracted to insects! Himeko protested! She finally recovered her speech.

It was his turn to grab hold of my shoulders and shake me. I felt my brain swirl in my head ...

_\- Ochitsuke! (Calm down!)_ Okay you don't have a deviance so stop shaking me like that, I'm going to be stupid!

\- You're already _Baka_! Idiot!

\- **This is something interesting… (つ ✧ω✧) つ Would you like to continue, it would be your turn, Himeko.**

\- No, I'll skip my turn! Almost cried the young woman, not yet recovered from her previous emotions.

\- **Bossun?**

It must be said that I was really, but really curious about this subject now and this is a perfect opportunity to learn more about Himeko's weird loving tastes.

\- Okay I'll take the next question! What quality should your ideal lover have?

I was feeling weirdly serious about this one. It crossed my mind that I too had to answer. Hmmm.

\- A sense of humor

\- Why does this machine select me all the time! Himeko grew angry, grabbing said machine with blatant anger.

\- Actually, that's what I thought too. I confessed, raising my hand timidly.

\- **It is not a surprise. If the girl you love didn't have a sense of humor, you'd be really weird to her. (** **‿** **)**

\- Oy you hurt my feelings there! I cried. How dare you say your leader that he's just a weird freak with weird tastes and childish hobbies!

\- Bossuuuun!

\- Okay, I'm sick of this game! I screamed in frustration. I lay down on the tatami mat in my usual position, my face toward the window. Sulking.

I heard Himeko chuckle softly.

\- I'm going to make Bossun tea, do you want some?

\- Hmm.

\- I also have some cookies that I made yesterday. Do you want to taste?

\- Hmm.

This girl really knew how to cheer me up.


	3. A strange date

**Chapter 3 : A strange date**

It was another quiet day at the club. Switch was listening to the last episode of "Nervous" that had just been released on repeat and Himeko… was still cleaning up. She was currently cleaning the coffee table. Wait a second, hadn't she been scrubbing that furniture for at least ten minutes?

\- You know Himeko, I think the table is clean now…

The young woman didn't seem to hear me, as she continued to vigorously scrub the poor furniture. It was rubbing so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if a hole was dug.

\- Himeko? You hear me? I repeated, raising my voice a little.

\- I am absolutely not embarrassed! She yelled. For any answer.

\- Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not saying you're embarrassed, I'm saying you're going to destroy the furniture in the Sket by scrubbing like a madwoman ...

\- Haaaaa, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts…! The young woman laughed nervously.

\- Ha! I don't know what you're dreaming about but try not to do any collateral damage ...

\- Ha… Hai.

Himeko left the table and picked up his favorite feather duster to dust his desk. I went back to my "nap" mode. Everything went well for a few minutes until I heard loud noises: PAF, POUF, BANG. I half-opened one eye, disturbed by the noise and curious about where it came from. Was my surprise to see Himeko, his hand on his poppy red face, violently banging the feather duster on his desk.

\- Oi Himeko! I just said, "no collateral damage"! What are you doing?!

\- Huh? The latter answered me, most innocently in the world. Sorry, I fell back into the moon ...

\- What is this kind of super dangerous absence!? You look more like a drugged hockey player than a housewife. What's your problem?

\- Nothing, nothing! She waved vehemently.

\- Your face looks like a tomato, you're hiding something. I told him, sitting down on the tatami to watch him better. Are you sick or something?

How her face could blush more remained a mystery to me.

\- Exactly, crum, crum. I am not feeling well today! I think I'll take my leave and go home, if you don't mind too much!

\- Well, I don't really see the problem, if you're not feeling well ... Besides, there are no requests.

\- Th… Thank you Bossun!

She looked relieved and I saw her quickly pack her bag.

\- Jana Bossun, Switch!

\- Hum.

**\- Jana Himeko.**

Once the door closed with Herculean force for a supposedly sick girl, Switch and I exchanged a disbelieving look. With a common shrug, we returned to our respective occupations. As I had just told Himeko, it was really quiet today, there had been no request for two days.

I found myself thinking about Himeko and silently wished it wasn't too bad, after all, she was the member upon whom the brute strength of the club rested ...

While I was deep in thought, the door to the club slowly opened.

\- Ho, Himeko? Did you forget something? I asked

\- Um, I'm not Himeko, sorry. A male voice answered me instead.

I turned to the entrance to the Sket room. Through the thin gap, I saw that someone was looking at us. I found it a little odd to see only a pair of eyes staring at me.

\- Ho! Come in, come in! I screamed, straightening up, glad someone was coming to see us.

The guest finally opened the door, revealing his figure. He was a skinny young man standing in front of me. He had a simple and neat appearance. This boy was probably not the type to make waves.

\- Hello and welcome to Sket-Dance. Don't just stay there and sit down, you can explain your request to us more comfortably! I tell him, agreeable. I admit that I was very excited that a request and above all, made by someone other than Yabasawa-san, was claimed.

The young man shyly nodded and walked over to the sofa in front of me. I saw Switch leave his screen and come to sit on my right. The guest took a seat in front of us. I noticed he was fiddling with his fingers in embarrassment. He was really a shy boy, eh?

\- My name is Bossun and this is Switch. I introduced us.

\- **Switch** _ **desu**_ **!**

\- Nice to meet you, my name is Yukimura Satoshi and I am in the second year.

\- **Nice to meet you Yukimura-kun. I see in my data that you have a very good academic record and that you are the model student in your class. Your blood type is ...**

\- Stop! Stop Switch! No need for all his details, let's let Yukimura-kun tell us what he needs to ask us.

Seriously, man, how could he know so much about anybody is up above me ...

\- Well, I'm coming to see you because I don't know what to do. I can turn the situation around from all angles, I can't find the courage for what I have in mind… A friend told me that I could count on Sket-Dance to help me, but I admit that I am in a very complicated situation.

\- You've come to the right place! Sket-Dance is here for anyone who needs help! I exclaim, feeling the pride rise in me.

 **\- That's right, whatever the situation, we'll find a solution!** Switch caught fire too.

The young man seemed to hesitate a few seconds then, closing his fists to give himself courage, he continued.

\- As Switch-kun put it so well, I am a simple student. But recently, I… I fell in love.

**\- Hu, hu!** **ヽ** **(°** **〇** **°)** **ﾉ**

\- Calm down Switch… Let him finish…

Yikimura-kun blushed like a tomato, but continued his story:

\- The girl I fell in love with is sweet and caring, but she has a lot of character you see. As I am a shy boy, I am embarrassed to talk to him and above all, to seem boring to him.

 **\- Think again, Yukimura-kun, there are many women who like men without history and gentle nature.** Switch answered him, pushing his glasses up geekily, as if he had become an expert in love and women. In fact, was he?

\- Well, I must admit that I do not know his tastes in love. This is also why I am coming to see you, since you know her, I thought you could help me on the matter as well.

 _\- Nani, nani_? We know her!? You probably mean the Captain, or Saaya. A horrible idea crossed my mind. Unless you want to talk about Yabasawa-san ...

\- No, I don't know the girls you're telling me about, _gomen_. Yukimura timidly apologized.

I admit that I started to be intrigued. I racked my brains and thought about other sweet and caring young girls I knew. Maybe a classmate? I vaguely heard Yukimura continue:

\- In fact, you probably know her better than anyone. He opened his mouth to continue but seemed blocked by the embarrassment to admit who was chosen by his heart. This is… about… ONIZUKA-SAN!

My brain froze.

\- Switch, you know a lot of Onizuka. I asked in a high-pitched voice.

**\- Hmmm, it seems to me there is another young lady with that last name in the 2-D class. But I don't know her particularly.**

\- What are you talking about? I'm referring to your friend, Onizuka Hime! Yukimura exclaimed fiercely.

\- _Dakara_ , that doesn't stick! The Onizuka that I know is far from "gentle and caring." The only part of your perception that is true is that she has a strong character! I exclaim vehemently.

\- There must be some mistake! I saw her feeding an abandoned puppy by the river, helping a lost first year. Plus, her smile is sweet and charming, and her manners are ...

\- Stop, stop! Are you sure we're talking about the same girl? I interrupted

\- Of course!

**\- I agree with him, he speaks well of our Himeko.**

I looked at Switch as if he had just given her a second head. I opened my mouth to convey my thoughts to my friend, but he continued before I could speak:

**\- You seem to ignore Bossun, but Himeko is very popular with the boys of our year. Only, it is rare that this one receives requests directly, because she is known for her cutting frankness and her boundless energy, which cools the ardor of the less courageous.**

I saw Yukimura nod his head strongly, seeming to agree with Switch perfectly. Something stirred in me, I felt deep down that these two guys were right about Himeko. But it bothered me, somewhere in a part of me, that someone else could see her like that. Our guest continued, not noticing my discomfort.

\- I sent him a letter to state my feelings, but I didn't have the courage to sign my name. I would like to confess my feelings to him in person, I want to be that kind of man!

\- **Ho! Our Yukimura-kun has guts! (** **︶￣** **)**

\- Hmm. I just nodded. I wasn't sure what to say, I felt overwhelmed by a feeling I couldn't identify.

**\- You seem very silent Bossun, are you okay?**

\- Huh?

Yukimura-kun tilted his head violently, seemed to bow in an apologetic bow.

\- I'm sorry Bossun-kun, I don't want to interfere in your relationship between you and Onizuka-san. Frankly, I was also hesitant to come see you because I heard that you were very close and… you know… I don't really know the status of your relationship.

\- Huh? You mean you thought I was dat… dating Himeko! I screamed, maybe louder than necessary. Well, just saying that sort of thing embarrassed me.

**\- Once again, I see that you have learned a lot about her, Yukimura-kun! (** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･** **ﾟ** **It is true that these two idiots often pass for a couple because of their proximity.**

\- We are not a couple! And I am not an idiot!

\- I'm relieved to hear it, I admit it. Yikimura-kun whispered softly.

\- And I admit that I do not know how you can find this violent woman "sweet and caring" ... I pouted in a voice that surely sounded childish.

\- So, does that mean you'll help me!? Yukimura-kun enthusiastically, ignored my last comment.

**\- Of course! I even have a strategy already!**

\- Already ... I answered, impressed. Dude, he seemed really too enthusiastic… Maybe he really liked that sort of thing.

\- This is impressive, Switch-kun! My friends were right about you, you really are astonishing people.

\- I hope it's in a good way ... I whispered half-heartedly.

Switch rose from his seat, a flaming aura seemed to emanate from him. Yeah, he really liked that sort of thing…

 **\- So, to confess your feelings to him in a confident way,** he began **, you have to start by practicing in front of another person. This will raise your stress level to a barometer comparable to a real statement! (** **ω** **) sakusen (plan) number 1: I love you Baby!** **ヽ** **(ˇ** **ˇ** **)** **ゞ** **Start!**

So, I ended up with a girl's wig, borrowed from the drama club; whose limbs gave me a strange loo. In front of a blushing Yukimura and an overconfident Switch.

**\- In this romantic scene, Yikimura-kun will approach Himeko for the first time and introduce himself to her. I want thrills and willies here! Hajimaru! (start!)**

\- "Now he thinks he's a director ..."

Yikumura-kun, looked at us with big round eyes. Surely, he was a little overwhelmed by the speed in which things were going on and the particular way in which the Sket-Dance took matters into its own hands…. I still saw him take a deep breath and he finally said:

\- Onizuka-san! He took a step towards me. I love you! Ha! and for the information, my name is Yukimuta Satoshi.

\- _Nani_! How can you put your name in info? It's like, like a news anchor announces the end of the world in postscript!

\- **Ps: scene 1 refused!** Switch added

\- It's okay director-san, we got it! Listen Yukimura-kun, if it helps, imagine Himeko with a funny imaginary trait. Like a mouth in the shape of three, a deer mask on the head….

\- Hmmm, those examples including a little weird Bossun-kun ... But okay, I understand where you are going! He seemed to think for a moment.

\- **Scene 2, start!**

\- Onizuka-san! My name is Yukimura Satoshi! The young man bowed politely to me. But as he lifted his head, he blushed so hard I thought he would pass out. I believe… I believe I love myself… I love you mom!

- _Nande_! What is Oka-san doing in your statement?! Are you a mommy's boy?! When I told you to imagine something funny, I wasn't telling you about another reality!

\- Sorry, my mom used to tell me to imagine people naked to overcome my shyness but imagining Onizuka-san naked made me lose my words.

\- Kyyyaaaaa! You pervert! _Iroboke! (Obsessed!)_ I screamed, slapping him in the face.

After all, I'm imitating Himeko, don't I?

**\- Cut! Cut!**

\- _Nande_ Switch? I'm starting to warm up. I pouted.

\- **Yukimura-kun, you have to find the strength in yourself to declare yourself. That masculine strength that every man secretly possesses, as fiery as a river, like the blessed Nile in a barren desert. You have it in you! (** **๑** **˃ᴗ˂)** **ﻭ**

\- Why everyone looks cooler than the main character! I mumbled annoyed.

**\- Did you say something Bossun?**

I wiped away my bitter tears and replied to change the subject:

\- Scene 3! Start!

Yukimura-kun, who seemed invigorated by Switch's last speech, took another deep breath and his face suddenly serious, approached me.

\- Onizuka-san, my name is Yukimura Satoshi and I've been watching you for some time. He bowed to me. I'm sorry if that sounds strange to you say that, but I fell in love with you. Could you accept my feelings?

\- I… I'm so confused. I whispered in a female voice. Kyaaaaa!

I hit him next.

**\- Bossun, why did you hit him? It was flawless! (** **＃** **)**

\- Well, I'm imitating Himeko and this girl knocks when she's embarrassed ...

\- What kind of girl do you imagine Onizuka-san is? Yukimura-kun shouted, outraged.

\- You're the one imagining another girl, man… I felt sorry for him.

**\- It's Yukimura-kun! You have accomplished this test with courage! You are ready for the next event!**

\- What kind of next ordeal can she be, discovering her Bankai ...

**\- Bankai Sakusen number 2: Accept my feelings baby.**

- _Dakara_ , why baby every time? And you found it cool my idea! I screamed at him

\- Why wipe off you when you get out of the Bossun bathroom? He asked me for any answer.

\- Hmm. Do as you like. I replied defeated.

When he gave me that kind of philosophical line, Switch was unstoppable.

**\- For this shot, you have to offer Himeko the opportunity to get to know you so she can see your good sides too and bam, fall in love.** **ヽ** **(** **‿** **)** **ノ** **So Yukimura-kun, what would you like to do to make himeko see your good sides?**

\- I'm not sure how to present myself as an interesting person. The young man confessed, in a sad voice.

\- Do you have a particular talent, a passion? I asked, wanting to help too.

\- I really like classical music… I play the piano.

\- Wow, that's impressive! I exclaim with enthusiasm.

\- I just don't know how that would make me interesting in the eyes of Onizuka-san… The young man whispered, darkened.

\- Don't worry, Himeko loves music and is a real kid, she marvels at everything and nothing. I assured him, giving him a thumbs-up to support my words with an encouraging gesture.

**\- I agree with Bossun, Himeko is a girl who is interested in music and people activities. If she sees your passion for music, she will be impressed and follow you with pleasure. At the same time, it could be the theme of an interesting date!**

\- A date eh…? I mumble. It could be fine. Again, that strange twinge in the pit of my stomach tickled me. Did I have stomach problems?

\- But ... But I've never had a date with a girl, I don't know how to go about it! Yukimura-kun almost cried.

\- **Now is Switch's time to step on the scene! (* kira * kira) I just have a device to communicate discreetly with someone without anyone noticing! Here is the pssst-pssst, the ultra discreet headset!**

\- Oh! _Sasuga_ Switch! I nodded, remembering that gadget.

\- You mean that you will help me with this date?

\- Exactly, Sket-Dance does not do things by halves!

\- You will wear this headset and we will hear what will happen as if we were near you. If there's a problem or you need advice, I can send you instructions from my laptop.

\- It's awesome! Yukimura-kun marveled.

\- What would you say to declare yourself tomorrow and schedule this meeting for the coming weekend? I told him, forgetting my discomfort, and letting myself be carried away by Yukimura-kun's hope.

\- Yes, I will do it!

The next morning, I struggled to keep our request from yesterday a secret when Himeko showed up at my office for the break.

\- Why are you looking at me with your weird Bossun face?

- _Betsuni_ , I just wondered if you were better than yesterday! I lie.

The young girl blushed even more.

\- Actually, I wasn't really sick. She admitted shyly. Is that, you see, I got a letter in my shoe rack a few days ago and since then I don't know how to behave.

\- A letter?

\- A letter of ... love. Himeko stammered, hiding his face in his hands.

Really, since when could she look so cute? But now I made a connection with his weird behavior of his last days ...

\- And.

\- And what!

\- Do you know who it is?

\- No! That is the problem! I… I don't know who sent it and it's driving me crazy! The young woman exclaimed, gripping her head desperately.

\- You're already crazy… I whispered subtly.

Unsurprisingly, she heard me and twisted my arm.

\- Sorry! Sorry! Himeko-sama, have mercy!

\- So, she sulked, I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday. I've thought about it a lot, if the person doesn't come forward soon, it was just a joke and I might forget that story.

I wondered why she looked sad for a few fleeting seconds. It must have been my imagination, because the great Onihime must not be in a dead end of self-confidence ...

\- Don't worry, Himeko, I'm sure you'll have a pleasant surprise in the day. I answered him, mysteriously.

Himeko gave me a curious look and was apparently going to ask where I was going, but a classmate called out to him.

\- Onizuka-san, there is someone waiting for you.

\- Huh? I'm ... I'm coming! A second!

She looked at me, her lavender eyes met mine and once again, I found myself looking into her familiar gaze with an intensity that almost surprised myself. A silent conversation took place there:

\- "Are you hiding something from me, Bossun?" "

\- "I can't really tell you about it"

\- " Why? "

I shifted my gaze to the classroom entrance, wanting to point out to her that someone was waiting for her. Her eyes made me realize that it would only be postponed, but she turned and left for the door to meet her visitor.

I felt strange, like I was going against something. A great weariness seized me. Really, what did I have today?

\- Hey, don't you think that sounds like a statement for our little Himeko-chan? I heard the girl who had called Himeko whisper to her friend.

I glanced over my shoulder at Switch. Why was he looking at me like that, did I do something wrong? I raised my eyebrows, a question on my face. He just sighed and stood up to join me at my office.

\- So Switch, is the plan in place? I asked him, my calm voice surprised myself.

**\- Yes, it remains to find a point to observe them, so we can intervene better. As planned, he will go near the old tree near the chemistry lab.**

\- Hum. Let's go then.

**\- Let's go.**

As subtly as possible, we left the classroom. Once done, we stormed off into the chemistry lab, aka, Chuuma-sensei's lair.

\- Oy, what are you doing here? Questioned the man, who shifted his attention from a bottle of probably illicit Cola.

\- Just let us squat the place a little Sensei, please. I asked him.

\- Um, okay, but try not to touch everything and… oy! You listening to me, what are you spying out the window like that?

\- CHUUUUUTT! I tell him for any answer. A finger on the lips. Me and Switch stood on either side of the window.

**\- It's good, I have a visual on the target! (b ᵔ** **ᵔ) b**

\- _Dakara_ , what target are you talking about?

\- We have a request, and we make sure that everything goes well. I replied vaguely. I concentrated on the two figures a little further. One of it was tilted stiffly.

\- Damn, are we too late Switch?

**\- No, he just apologized for the inconvenience. Wait, I'm going to put the conversation on speakerphone:**

_\- Onizuka-san, my name is Yukimura Satoshi. I sent you this love letter a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to sign it at that time._

_\- I… forgive you_. (Himeko's voice was tiny in embarrassment.) _I'm glad I finally have a face to put on this beautiful letter you wrote me. I admit it was so beautiful that I thought I was the victim of a joke ..._

\- Everything is true! I believe everything I wrote! Yukimura screamed forcefully. _Sorry_. Her voice dropped a notch _. I wanted to be the kind of man who takes responsibility, so I'm coming to see you in person to ask you to accept my feelings._

 _\- I… I do not know what to answer you._ Himeko whispered, his voice so soft I wondered if it was the same girl I knew. _After all, we don't know each other… I mean, I'd like to get to know you before I answer you. I… I'm not good with that sort of thing._ She chuckled timidly.

_\- Of course, I wanted to ask you on a date so that we could get to know each other better. Would you do me the honor of giving me this chance?_

_\- Of… Of course. It would be a good idea to learn more about each other. Only, will you give me time to think about it afterwards, please._

_\- Certainly, I do not want to rush you at all. Does it suit you if it would happen this weekend? I would like to take you to see something special for me._

\- Hum. It suits me for this weekend.

There was a silence. From my position, I noticed Yukimura-kun's figure straighten up.

_\- Yukimura-kun._

_\- Yes._

\- _Thank you very much, for thinking such beautiful things about me, you see, this is the first time that someone has treated me like a woman like this and that ... made me really happy. Thank you._

Switch muted the speaker. A long silence hung over the room. I noticed that Chuuma-sensei was leaning over Switch's laptop like me to hear better. When he saw that I was looking at him, he hurriedly stood up.

\- Crum, crum, all that doesn't interest me at all. Aren't you ashamed to spy on your friend during a declaration!? Well, it's your conscience, just get out of here now, you, stalker!

**\- At your command, listening partner-san!**

\- _Hai, Hai_ , stalker number 3 ...

\- How dare you, I ...

Before he could finish, we left the classroom. I thought back to Himeko's words: _this is the first time someone has treated me like a woman and that ... made me really happy._ Of course, idiot, that I know you're a woman. It's that part of your personality, it's a bit of the unknown to me. And my old habits with you are so comfortable ...

Still, I felt that something was slowly changing in me and, despite my immaturity, I knew that whatever it was, it was getting stronger.

So it was that I and Switch found ourselves one Saturday afternoon in front of a Yukimura so stressed out he was shaking like the autumn leaves starting to fall from the trees around us.

**\- As we just said, it's time for Benkai sakusen number 3: I'm a cool guy, baby. bam, fall in love with me.**

**(** **‿** **)**

\- What a hyper conceited strategy name! I yelled. Look at Yukimura-kun's embarrassing face now! He clearly wants to become a leaf now! Hold on Yukimura-kun, don't go to this other reality! I shook him by the shoulders. Plus, what's that selfless guy emoji, you can't even believe your Bam, fall in love!

**\- Mâ, mâ. No matter the little details ... So Yukimura-kun, in order, what's the schedule for this wonderful date?**

\- _Ano_ … Eat, concert, walking.

 **\- Pup pup.** Switch trumpeted, mimicking the sound of a buzzer.

\- It's not that? We questioned Yukimura-kun and I, surprised.

**\- You have forgotten the essentials of a perfect date in the feminine criteria!**

Again, Switch hitched up his glasses in this geeky fashion.

\- So, enlighten us, Oh good Switch… I mumbled.

**\- Hmm. So, the correct answer was** _**compliment** _ **, to eat,** _**gallantry** _ **, concert,** _**enterprising** _ **, walking.**

\- You just made up a crazy order. What is this busy schedule !? Look Yukimura-kun has turned white as a sheet!

**\- The key to a successful start to a date is to give a compliment when the lady arrives. Like: Oh, what you're wearing looks great on you, I might fall in love again some other time! (* kira * kira)**

\- Where did you get this super cliche line!

**\- Manga shoujo. (´** **｡** **•** **ω •** **｡** **`)**

\- HAARGHH. You give me hate!

\- Ho I see! Yukimura screamed, pulling out a notepad and pen.

\- Don't take note of that kind of shit!

**\- Then** _**, deshi (student),** _ **we must not forget the phase of gallantry and its power over women. I will put you in a situation: There is a puddle on the ground, and it is so big that it cannot be bypassed, it is then that the young man throws himself to the ground and uses his body as a footbridge so that 'she doesn't get her feet wet.**

_\- Nande,_ a bridge man? Why don't you just lift her in your arms to get her across.

**\- Um, that's a good idea too, I expected no less from a rival. But what do you do if the chosen one of your heart is heavier than the strength of your love? Huh! You escape it in the puddle! Pup! Pup!**

\- When did we become an enemy?!

Despondently, I saw Yukimura jotting down notes. This guy ...

**\- Then the last part; daring. Here is my last tip,** _**deshi** _ **. Spread my wisdom throughout China.**

\- Hi Sensei!

\- Duuuhhh…

**\- When you get out of the concert, offer your arm to her and tell her… that she belongs to you.**

\- _Nani!_ Where you get that kind of daring, it's more like possession!

\- **Yaoi manga. (⁄ ⁄ • ⁄ω⁄ • ⁄ ⁄)**

\- Why are you so knowledgeable about this sort of thing? This category of manga is about relationship between men that I know ...

**\- A real otaku is ready to sacrifice his innocence for his culture ... (** **｡** **T ω T** **｡** **)**

\- Let's leave that aside… I muttered. Himeko will be there any minute _. Ganbatte_ Yukimura-kun! _(Courage! Good luck!)._ Do not die!

We hid Switch and I behind a bush near the meeting place. A few minutes later, it was a Himeko that I had difficulty recognizing who arrived. Even from a distance, I could see that she had put on makeup and that the black dress she was wearing looked on her… really good.

_\- Hello Yukimura-Kun, I'm sorry I'm a little late, I hope you didn't wait too long!_

\- _Hours!_ He answers bluntly.

\- Oi, oi, what's that answer! I whispered into Switch's mic. Breathe man, you're gonna piss her off.

\- _I mean, a few minutes, sorry. I am so nervous that my tongue has split open_. The young man apologized, scratching his head.

_\- I am relieved. I am very nervous too. This is ... This is the first time that I have had a real date. Don't laugh, eh?_

\- _MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHANHA._

\- This guy is pissing me off. I growled. Oi, Yukimura-kun, you have to tell him: No, in fact, I'm honored that you agree to live this first time with me.

Luckily, the young man knew how to rehearse properly ...

**\- Don't forget the compliment,** _**deshi** _ **. Switch reminded him.**

\- This dress suits you well, you seem less fat in it.

\- Thinner, _boke_ (jester)! I exclaimed. I felt it will be a long day ...

After a thousand and one interventions on our part, the two lovebirds finally arrived at the restaurant. When it came time to order, the young man rose to order from the waiter.

 _\- Two family feasts, please._ He says.

 _-_ Ano _, Yukimura-kun, I am not hungry enough to eat all of this._

_\- My mom told me that salad for women is insulting and that eating fat can make shapes bigger in all the right places._

_\- Was that a compliment or an insult? Himeko_ asked, hesitating between hitting this man or thanking him.

**\- Pssssst, don't forget the gallantry.**

_\- I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be back._

_\- Do you want me to come and hold the door for you?_

\- _Uh._

Seriously, this guy wanted to die… this guy was clearly going to die! I easily imagined Himeko's smile quivering with rage… I truly felt sorry for her. I saw the young woman almost running to take refuge in the toilet ...

After a meal in silence interspersed with uneasiness, it was finally time to go to the classical music concert where Yukimura-kun had received tickets.

_\- So, I was wondering what kind of special thing you want to show me. Himeko enthused._

_\- Well, I hesitated a lot, because that's not something that most kids our age is interested in. But friends have advised me to dare to reveal this part of my personality to you._

\- _You make it even more intriguing._ The young woman laughed, slapping the boy's shoulder in a friendly gesture. He recoiled a little under the force of the blow ...

_\- Ho! Sorry! Himeko immediately apologized. I… I'm a little strong and…_

_\- It's all right Onizuka-san, don't worry_. Smile the young man.

I noticed Yukimura-kun looked more relaxed. He seemed to be managing his stress better. It made me weird to see Himeko smile in embarrassment. Since when did she apologize for hitting someone? Why did this seem out of place to me?

 _\- Will you tell me where we are going?_ She asked cheerfully.

- _Hmmmm._

\- _Onegaishimasu (Please_ )!

Seeing her lean over him like that, so close and familiarly, gave me a kick in the stomach. Usually, that's the way she behaves with me, that friendly closeness. Seeing her interacting with someone else like that… I don't like.

\- _If you insist so much_! Laughed Yukimura-kun. _I'm taking you to see a classical piano concert… A cercerto in fact._

\- _A real concerto!? Are you sure? I didn't dress appropriately for this!_

_\- Don't worry Himeko, you are… very beautiful that way._

The young woman's cheeks burned, and she stared at the floor, a happy little smile on her lips. Another blow to the stomach.

 _\- So, knowing that, don't you want to run away?_ The young man asked anxiously.

_\- No, I'm very excited, this is the first time I've seen this kind of thing, but I love music and I'm… glad you shared your passion with me._

_\- As Bossun predicted…._

_\- Sorry?_

_\- No nothing, I'm happy._

They arrived safely at the place of the show. Me and Switch couldn't follow them inside for lack of tickets. So, we waited in a restaurant near the meeting place, thus eating while we waited.

- **It does not bother you?**

My mouth full of fries, I looked at him in surprise.

\- Eat fries? Do you want to make me aware of my line?

**\- No, I'm talking about Himeko being on a date with another guy right now.**

\- Why should this bother me? She does what she wants.

Honestly, it bothered me a bit. Why… I was wondering. Himeko had no obligation to me.

\- I am the leader of Sket-Dance, but outside the club, you are free to make your own decisions. Of course, if you stray from the right path, I'll kick your ass right. I replied, raising my thumb.

**\- That's not exactly what I meant ...**

\- What did you mean?

 **\- Maybe it's too early.** Switch muttered **. (** **_** **)**

\- I don't understand anything you're talking about, man ...

This is how we waited for the concerto to end. Speaking of everything and nothing.

 _\- It was wonderful!_ I heard from Switch's laptop.

**\- It looks like the presentation is over.**

_\- Do you really think it ?!_

_\- Of course! The speed with which his fingers played the notes! It was crazy! And the sound, it was really sublime! I'm really glad you brought me to see this concerto!_

Without seeing her, I could imagine Himeko's eyes glistening with pleasure and wonder. Haaa, she could really be a kid sometimes… A tender smile brushed my lips. Me and Switch rose from our seats and quietly resumed monitoring the duo.

**\- Now the entrepreneurial part. Switch whispered.**

I found myself intrigued by this part more than anything. What was Yikimura-kun going to do? I saw from afar the famous concerned quiver.

_\- Are you cold Himeko? The temperature begins to cool._

\- _Ha, no, no, it's not too bad_. Reassured the young woman. A shy smile on his lips.

\- She hides her hands; her fingers must be cold. I say in a serious voice into the microphone.

I saw Yukimura's fist tighten in a hesitant gesture, then suddenly relax and reach for Himeko's clenched hands.

 _\- Isn't that our dear little Satoshi, here._ Laughed an unpleasantly threatening voice.

Everyone froze. That kind of tone of voice was unpleasantly familiar to me.

 _\- Oh, he's walking around with a beautiful girl too!_ Another mocking voice added.

Out of the shadow of an alley came a group of four unsavory-looking young adults.

\- _Do you know him Taro?_ One of them asked.

 _\- Yeah, that's the guy who got me kicked out of my other school because I liked to hit her face_. Growled the famous Taro.

I saw that Yukimura-kun had been frozen from the start. He seemed to know them and have had a bad experience ... But there was no problem eh, Himeko was used to this kind of guy, armed with Flagrance, she was almost invincible! Wait a minute, armed with Flagrance ... I saw Himeko's thin back and reality hit me full force, she didn't have her hockey stick on her. Worse yet, she had no weapons ...

\- "Himeko, don't add more oil to the fire…" I thought.

_\- Oy, what's your problem bothering us, can't you see you're bothering!?_

\- "Without any hesitation, eh ..."

\- _Hahahaha, she has more character!_ One of them laughed badly.

- _I don't like women who answer me._ Growled the one who had stayed behind. He stepped forward now with a threatening step.

\- _Me, I don't like guys who believe in male superiority._ Himeko replied, tact to tact.

 _\- Onizuka-san, better not to provoke them, don't you think ..._ Yukimura-kun muttered fearfully, who stepped back uncertainly _. I understand that you are very strong, but against four, it is a bit abused ..._

\- _Did you say Onizuka?_ Another man approached. _Your face tells me something. Blond hair, bad tongue, Kensa_ _ï_ _accent. Aren't you the legendary Onihime by any chance?_

 _\- And if it would_. Provoked the young woman.

 _\- Well, I'll take great pleasure in hurting you very, very badly, you see ..._ the man laughed, cracking his knuckles in a non-reassuring gesture.

\- _This is Onihime! You should be shaking with fear!_ Suddenly yelled Yukimura-kun, eyes wide and haggard. _After all, I approached her to get you to let me go, you're suppose to fear her more than anything, right!?_

It was as if someone had hit me in the face. Fury flared inside me when I understood the significance of his words. Without my being able to stop myself, my body moved on its own and I started running towards the group. As I approached, I could make out, as if in slow motion, Himeko's head turning to face Yukimura-kun, his face blurred with painful incomprehension.

\- Huh? She whispered; her voice broken.

\- I'll show you how I fear her, hahahaha! One of the men shouted.

\- Himeko! I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was almost there. Close enough to see its beautiful lavender eyes misting up. Close enough to see the man behind her grinning wickedly and gaining momentum, clenched fist.

\- Bossun…? The young woman cried incredulously.

\- Himeko! Behind you! I screamed even more.

\- Huh?

His head turned, still slowing down. I saw the fist of the man in front of her rise. He had the clear intention of putting one in her face. I was so close, but I didn't know if I would be there in time. I held out my hands. I felt the soft fabric of her dress and I will be strong. With all my might I pulled her towards me, pinning her against my chest and instinctively leaning to the side. Protecting her, I received the punch intended for her in the jaw. Pain exploded in my head.

\- Bossun! Himeko shouted, horrified.

\- Oy that's who's dude!

\- Himeko you got nothing?! I ignored them, I had arrived on time, thank goodness!

\- Idiot. The young woman cried, what are you doing here, why did you do that?

\- It doesn't matter who this guy is, we found the Onihime, we got him settled.

Anger blinded me completely. I live red. Without hesitation, I stepped in front of Himeko, barring her from all sight by my body. I pulled my slingshot out of my jeans pocket and aimed the first one right between his eyes. He collapsed, bewildered.

\- That…

\- Trying to touch her to see… I growled, beside myself.

\- A sort of …

**\- I would stop this if I were you. I called the police; they'll be here in a few minutes.**

\- Huh! Another fanatic…?

\- Who tells us you're not bluffing?

**\- Because if you open your ears, you will hear the sound of sirens.**

\- Yes, I can hear them! To shout one of them

\- Damn it! Another shouted.

\- Shit! Yukimura we will meet again.

The guys fled through the same alley they had appeared from. Once out of sight, I relaxed a bit. But I was still furious. Without further ado and listening only to my screaming instincts, I stood in front of Yukimura-kun, who hadn't moved. Without another word, I throw my fist in his face.

\- Bossun! What is wrong with you!? Himeko yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the young man, who was holding his cheek.

I ignored him, not taking my eyes off the one I had just hit.

\- Explain yourself. I threatened him coldly.

\- I… I'm really sorry! The young man cried.

\- Everything was lies from the start?

\- Not all! The letter was a means of making me known by Onihime, but the rest, the feelings developed as we went along, my request, everything was true!

\- Yet you retreated when he was about to attack, you walked away! She could have…

A gentle hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see a Himeko who smiled sadly but resolutely.

\- It's okay Bossun, I don't understand everything, but I got the gist. Let me handle the rest.

\- But…

\- Trust me.

\- Hum.

I pulled away from Yukimura, giving him room.

\- Yukimura-kun, even if the basis was wrong, thank you for this beautiful evening. Like I told you, I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I couldn't share your feelings, I'm sorry.

The young man smiles sadly.

\- I think it was lost from the start, wasn't it?

\- Hum. I think I wasn't honest with myself. I am sorry.

\- We're even then. I apologize for everything Onizuka-san. Really. I didn't want my past to follow me anymore and I used you to protect myself.

\- I know and I understand. Thank you again for all. Take care of yourself and keep loving classical music, it's really great.

\- Okay.

Himeko turned to Switch.

\- It came from your computer, didn't it, siren sounds?

**\- Effectively. Sasuga Onee-san.**

Himeko smiles softly. She then turned to me. I remained frozen under his gaze. He was a little sad, but a strange tranquility pervaded him, as if she had just made her peace with something very important. She walked over to me and touched my jaw.

\- Ouch!

\- It won't be nice tomorrow, _baka._

\- Oy, why the _baka_? Was it necessary?

\- Very. She added playfully. Shall we get out of here? I would like to eat a good fatty fry!

\- Hum.

I could eat another one if it could make her smile like that ...


	4. Softly Super Moisturizing Hand Lotion

**Chapter 4: Softly Super Moisturizing Hand Lotion**

\- "Skin hydrated for 24 hours, a soft and smooth feeling. It's so sweet, Softly! A Momoka chanted, in a clear voice.

\- Ho! Momoka looks so cute in this ad! It's decided! I'm going to buy this Softly hand lotion. Screamed a Himeko, determined and full of enthusiasm.

So excited that she did not see the questioning gaze of her parents, all gathered around the coffee table for lunch. It must be said that it was not in the habits of the young girl to be so easily influenced ... A small knowing smile brushed the lips of Himeko's mother.

So, the young girl trotted lightly to the big box store closest to her home before going to high school. She had just one idea in mind, this moisturizing lotion. As she walked into the store, she saw a display in front of the front doors, where an assortment of boxes similar to what she was looking for were set up.

\- "I wonder why I am so enthusiastic? It's not like anyone is going to compliment me on the softness of my hands…” A sad sigh escaped him. It happened to him more and more often these last days. It must be said that the young woman still felt tired of her "romantic" adventure (previous chapter) of last week.

Himeko had come to realize his feelings towards Bossun and the special place he held in his heart. More than just a friend, even more than just a best friend ... It was ... So that was what being in love then. But it was Bossun that it was about, it was like talking about love to a three-year-old boy or trying to get the attention of a teenager who was watching television to talk to him about his schoolwork… Basically it sucked.

Himeko grabbed his head, discouragement painting his features. Why did it have to be Bossun? Why not his twin holds! He looked like him physically and besides, he was much more responsible and reasonable. But deep down, the young woman knew it could only be Bossun. How? 'Or' What? She didn't really know. But being with him was so comfortable, she liked his good qualities and his flaws seemed cute to her. And then…

The young woman slammed her cheeks to end this very embarrassing monologue. She didn't notice the surprised and slightly scared looks from the people around her ...

\- Haaaaaa, it's so complicated! The young woman sighed. As the saying goes: "Do your best even if no one is watching" ... Be honest with yourself Himeko, that is what you decided since that famous night when you understood your feelings. You want to make yourself more feminine, so do it, even if he absolutely doesn't realize it!

Absently, she picked up the first package from the shelf and ran to the checkout, she didn't want to be late for school let alone have to explain why.

**(Bossun's point of view)**

It was a normal start to the day. For lunch, the Sket group dined together around Switch's office. The Captain and Saaya had come to join our group and it were in the animation that we were eating. Saaya and Switch were discussing the last open cat cafe near the school, while Himeko and the Captain were talking about sports. Wait, am I not put aside here? I looked at my group of friends and it seemed like no one was paying attention to me ...

\- Oy Himeko, Captain, what are you discussing? I asked, feeling the need to feel included.

\- I was telling Himeko that sports clubs have a lack of players lately. Explained the Captain. I come to ask her if she could come and fill a replacement tomorrow.

\- You must be exhausted Captain? After all, you're the one who has to play all the missing positions during practice ...

I saw the young woman blush under Himeko's attention.

\- Don't worry Himeko-chan, I love softball so much that I can't get enough of it! This is an opportunity to play more! The other young woman assured him, with an enthusiasm that was meant to be reassuring.

\- Still, don't overwork yourself Captain. I said. You can borrow Himeko whenever you want.

\- What am I? A library book?! Himeko protested.

\- More like a rental sports item. I replied, knowing full well that would piss her off.

\- I can be the punching bag that falls on your head and sends you to the hospital ... growled the blonde.

\- Hahahaha, the comic duo is back! The Captain laughed heartily.

\- We are not so accomplices! We cried Himeko and I at the same time.

\- Mâ, mâ. The only thing I hate about playing softball so much is that my hands are all dried up… That's why I have a new secret weapon! With enthusiasm, the young woman rummaged in her bag and proudly took out a pale-yellow tube.

\- Ho! Wouldn't this be the last product Momoka announces on TV? Himeko exclaimed.

\- That's right. Here is Softly hand cream. The second product Momoka-san has announced since launching her career. Switch off with disarming seriousness.

Really, when Momoka was the subject, he didn't waste a minute. This geek ...

\- Ho, I bought a tube too! Saaya said, integrating into our conversation. It really makes the hands silkier!

She noticed that all eyes rested on her palms. Red rose to his cheeks.

\- Don't kid yourself, it's not like I'm putting this kind of product on for someone!

Ha, the famous Tsun-Tsun side ...

\- It turns out that ... I bought a tube too today. Stammered an embarrassed Himeko.

It surprised me a little, I didn't expect that sort of thing from him. But hey, her feminine side seemed more and more obvious to me lately. She looked prettier and smelled so good that sometimes, when she served me tea in the Sket-Dan hall, I would catch myself discreetly inhaling her scent. It has been a week now that small transformations had taken place, perhaps it is the ritual passage from young woman to woman. Wait, since when do I ask myself this kind of question!

\- Himeko-chan, I'm so glad we all have the same hand product! It's funny! Laughed the Captain.

I watched jealously the three girls laughed with complicity. I too wanted silky hands and bragged about belonging to the group, which seemed so popular!

\- In fact. Haven't tried it yet, bought it this morning so didn't take the time to open the package. Himeko confessed, starting to rummage through his school bag and emerging an undamaged, bright yellow wrapper.

Sensing that my luck stood before my eyes, I grabbed the box from him and hurried away.

\- Bossun, give it back!

\- But I also want to be part of the Softly club! I feel so lonely! I complained. Why can everyone be silky and not me, eh? I am also in the flower of youth!

I emptied the contents of the box into my palm. A small canary yellow tube settled there. But I had underestimated the great Onihime, who came upon me like a fury straight out of hell. She took the tube out of my hands and looking me straight in the eye, poured it into the palm of her left palm.

\- I want some too! I complained.

\- I do intend to make your brain softer indeed. She said in a worrying voice.

\- Huh?

Without my being able to react so quickly it happened, she was near me. And according to her fierce eyes, she was angry. In horror, I saw his creamy palm move towards my face and understood the meaning of his last words. I was going to get a good one… I closed my eyes in apprehension. But the pain never came, instead replacing it with gentle warmth. I half-opened a fearful eye and was surprised to see Himeko's face flushed with anger, the palm on my cheek. Since when did she hesitate to hit me? She gave a creepy smile and creamed my cheek with painful force.

\- Next time, I'll really put it in your brain. Scolded the young woman.

\- Hi, Himeko-sama, _gomennasai (forgive me)._

\- If you wanted so much of this cream, you just had to ask you know! I ... I would have given you ...

\- _Maji ka? (No kidding?),_ I hadn't thought of the simple option ... I laughed

\- Pfffff, you!

She wanted to pull her palm away from my face, clearly wanting to put some space between us, but pain tickled my cheek.

\- You didn't just say you wouldn't hurt me. I pouted.

\- Is that I tried to remove my palm from your cheek, and you see ... I can't! The young woman answered me in a voice of incomprehension and a hint of panic.

\- What can't you do? You are sure that you are not just looking for an excuse to assault me. You want to make me cry, is it!

\- Bossuuun! Wait, I'll pull harder, maybe the cream creates some kind of sucking!

I saw her pull hard on his hand and felt my cheeks stretch painfully.

\- Stop! Stop! You will clearly take a part of my face. You will clearly tear up a page of my identity! I cried, the pain bringing tears to my eyes.

\- I can't do it Bossun! Your identity is too sticky, I can't get rid of it! Himeko cried in turn.

\- I am not a pot of glue, I am only endearing you see!

**\- Himeko, show me the tube of lotion.**

With her free hand, her left, she gave the tube to Switch, who had joined us.

**\- Hum, as I dreaded.**

\- Huh? Me and Himeko yelled in one voice. Fear began to creep inside me.

**\- The tube that Himeko to buy has a packaging very similar to the Softly cream, but it is actually glue.**

\- Glue! Sticky how? I asked, fearing his answer.

 **\- Sticky in the genre: Can even pick up a divorced couple. (** **ﾟ** **ｏ** **⌒** **)**

\- _Nani!_ What kind of scotching result is that?! I shouted at him, outraged.

\- No time for puns! We're in gooey shit. Shouted a Himeko, who was clearly starting to panic.

\- _Ochitsuke Himeko! (Calm down Himeko!)_ Don't let fear stick your soul! Switch, read the instructions, maybe hot water and soap are enough to separate us.

\- Well seen Bossun! Himeko enthused. A glimmer of hope in his eyes.

\- **Well thought out Bossun. Let's see. A mixture of acetone is recommended to remove this type of product if it comes into contact with the skin. Basically, we need a nail polish remover. Pity!**

 **(** **￣** **▽** **￣** **) /**

\- Why don't I feel you are sincere at all… Himeko grumbled. What do we do Bossun. We still have three hours of lessons before the end of classes ...

I'm thinking; to get to the nearest supermarket you would have to take the train and it could take an hour ... Let's see, who could be the type to keep household chemicals on the school grounds ... An enlightenment hit me.

\- Chuuma-seisei. We just have to go see him; he sure has something to help us.

\- Bossuunnn, how can you be such a smart jerk?! Himeko cried.

\- Why are you hiding the dagger in a velvet case…. I whispered, hurt. Let's go!

My two friends nodded.

\- Sorry Saaya, Captain, we'll see you later. Himeko greeted the two young girls, who had been looking at us from the start with wide questioning eyes.

**\- Yeah, we've got a divorce on our hands here.**

\- As if first I could marry such a gorilla!

A violent pain exploded in my cheek. An enraged Himeko had just violently pulled her palm away from my face.

\- Oy Himeko! It hurts!

\- I don’t think it would make anyone sad if I aired your gums. Girls will be able to see your ugliness of soul reflected in your physique.

Ha, she's angry ...

**\- Bossun, I think in this situation you are the one with the most to lose ... Why not shut it and survive until the chemistry lab.**

\- Hmm. _Sasuga_ Switch. Always good advice.

With an awkward step I walked towards the exit of the classroom. It must be said that this required some coordination between Himeko and me. Finally, by tacit agreement, she walked to my left. It was as I walked into the halls and the first surprised glances fell on us that I realized the ambiguity of our situation. Himeko's hand on my face looked like a romantic gesture to me. But to keep it that way all the time and to walk at the same time seemed like a bad taste role play ...

\- Oy Himeko, looks more relaxed. You look like an Amazon who takes her boyfriend for a walk for his daily walk ...

\- How do you want me to be relaxed when you tell me that kind of thing!?

**\- How do you want me to relax when I seem to be chaperoning this sort of thing? Huh?**

**(** **￣** **_** **￣** **)** **・** **・** **・**

\- _Shiruka boke (I don't care, idiot)!_ It's on me that she sweats when she stresses like that and it's gross. I indignantly found the situation sadly stupid.

\- Shut up! Cried a Himeko turned beetroot red.

**\- We are almost there.**

I never expected a day of crying to benefit from Chuuma-sensei's twisted skills. But that's what I almost did when I barged into the chemistry classroom.

\- Sensei, we need your help! I Screamed in a pleading voice.

I was surprised to find Remy-onee-san shaking an almost catatonic Chuuma-sensei.

\- Ho the Sket-dan. Onee-san is so glad to see you! She really doesn't know what to do anymore!

\- What's going on Onee-san?

\- Chuuma-sensei had a headache, he said he would take a suction in his spatula box and he felt anxious! The woman exclaimed, panicking.

\- Huh? We were dismayed.

 **\- I think she meant: He had a headache, he said he would take an aspirin in his medicine box and he fell unconscious… (-_-;)** **・** **・** **・**

\- _Shimatta! (Damn_!) Now is not the time to sleep old man, we need you here! I whimpered, approaching the desk where my chemistry teacher had slumped.

Suddenly, as if the man heard me, he jumped and sat up in his chair.

\- Chuuma-sensei, you are not dead! Remy-onee-san marveled, relief evident in his voice.

\- Huh? Not dead? My life is a corpse in intensive care. The man replied in a dismal, depressing voice.

\- Chuuma-sensei?

\- Why do your souls seem so dazzling to me? Turn off the lights of ephemeral hope.

\- Wow, the depression… Himeko whispered.

\- I wonder what kind of pill he took by mistake in his box full of weirdness… Listen to Sensei, you will be ruminating later please, but I would like to know if you can not provide us with a solution acetone based.

\- Black is nothing but the absence of lies. Why fight against the inevitable? Mr. Chuuma replied, slouched on his desk, looking seriously depressed.

"Oy, oy, Sensei, I won't accept Himeko's inevitable hand sticking to my face during the fatal time of the afternoon…" I grumbled.

The man only sighed wearily, clearly unwilling to do anything other than depress in the spot.

\- Bossun, I think it's over. Even Reiko-san (PS: the occult fanatic) has a happier aura than he does right now… Himeko said, discouraged.

\- So, what are we going to do, we can't walk around for three hours like this! I pointed his palm stubbornly to my face.

 **\- Accept the inevitability of reality… ┐ (** **︶** **▽** **︶** **) ┌**

\- Switch!

**\- This is a joke, hahaha. Seriously, I just did some research on acetone and it looks like it is in nail polish remover and paint products. And there is precisely one club that can have this kind of product: The Figurine Club!**

_\- Sasuga_ Switch! We got Himeko and me excited.

\- What do we do with Chuuma-sensei? Himeko asked, more out of guilt about Onee-san's panic than the professor himself. After all, he was the victim of one of her creations ...

\- If Remi-san stays with me, I can fight the emptiness of my soul with the light of his presence. Chuuma-sensei replied.

\- It's romantic and depressing at the same time ... Himeko whispered. But I think that means he'll be fine.

\- Hum. Go Himeko!

\- Let's go!

The young woman sprang forward, momentarily forgetting the situation. A cry of pain slowed down his ardor.

\- Oy Himeko! You just uprooted all hope of a future beard in this place ... I was crying

So, the trio knocked on the door of the doll club, hoping there would be someone. Voices came to them from behind the door.

\- This figurine I asked for lacks sparkle! She doesn't represent Maternity Blue well.

\- You're difficult Otakura.

I allowed myself to enter the club room. If I had to wait until an otaku discussion ends, I would be here again tomorrow.

\- _Ojamashimasu (let me disturb you)._ Can I ask you for help?

This is how we explained the situation to the two boys. With a relief that almost made me cry, the club manager validated that he had nail polish remover. This was where the complex part began, but with many tears, the majority coming from me, everything went well. It was with happiness that I found my face free from the glue. We thanked the manager profusely and left the club room.

**\- While I think about it Himeko, how could you mix the packaging of the glue with that of the cream?**

Himeko's face flushed.

\- I was thinking about something Important and forgot to pay attention. The young woman stammered.

\- What kind of important thing can make you lose your mind like that? I asked, curious.

Himeko seemed to think for a moment, then smiled mysteriously.

\- I don't want to run away from my feelings anymore.

\- Huh. What is that supposed to mean? I replied puzzled.

 **\- It sounds like a declaration of a young woman in love! HU HU**! Swich pulled up his glasses with an excited movement.

\- Yeah, like a shojo manga heroine line! I laughed.

\- Ha?! Himeko protested, red with anger and embarrassment. You're kidding me, you motherfuckers! I was super serious here!

\- That's why it was hilarious! I laughed. You were just missing eyes that were half your face and it would've been flawless.

**\- So Himeko, what's the feeling that you don't want to run away!?**

\- To gut you!

\- _Ma, ma_ , you transform that into a shônen. _Ne, ne,_ seriously, Himeko-chan, what feeling you don't want to run away from? I asked him in a feminine voice and a tone of confidence.

\- You see, I don't want to talk about this right now, I… I'm not ready yet and it's way too embarrassing. The young woman muttered.

 **\- Our Himeko has become a woman, Bossun oka-san (mom)!** **。** **゜** **゜** **(´** **Ｏ** **`)** **゜** **゜** **。** **Oto-san (daddy) is so moved.** Switch continued, making his computer's artificial voice quiver with emotion.

\- I understand what you mean Oto-san, there is a sense of accomplishment that grips my heart. I say in a dramatic voice.

\- Harrrrgg. Himeko growled, grabbing his head in desperation.

\- You know Oto-san, for some time now, our daughter has been wearing makeup more and putting on perfume, don't tell me, don't tell me that…! I started in a surprised mother's voice.

**\- Hum, that's right Oka-san, our daughter to someone special in her heart.**

I became aware of his words like a slap. I was laughing, but seeing Himeko’s face, so red with embarrassment, I knew our jokes had hit a nerve. Was that what? Hime… Himeko was in love? Like a woman loves a man and not a bully loves his weapon of choice? The kind of feelings that make your stomach-aches that don't mean you have to shit. Lov ... love what?

\- Is that real Himeko-chan? I asked, still in my role of Oka-san. It allowed me to hide the storm of emotion that was buzzing through me.

\- You really are a bunch of morons! _Baka!_ The young woman exclaimed, her face burning. She walked away from us, running away would be the right word.

The truth hit me like a blow in the stomach, Himeko was really in love ... A question burned my mind: But from whom?


	5. Every woman hides a virile man in them (Part 1)

**Chapter 5: Every woman hides a virile man in them (Part 1)**

I rolled over in my bed for the umpteenth time. I'm not sure why, but something was clearly preventing me from sleeping.

\- "You see, I don't want to talk about it right now, I… I'm not ready yet and it's way too embarrassing" (Previous chapter) had Himeko muttered timidly, earlier today.

\- But what is so embarrassing? I mumbled, with a bitterness that surprised me. All day long I had been tormented by curiosity and a sort of bitter feeling that would be my guts. It started when Switch put on the table that Himeko could be in love. Himeko in love eh? It seemed strange to me.

But whether I like it or not, it explained Himeko's new habits of wearing makeup and perfume. She wanted to appear more feminine for someone in particular… It annoyed me. Why change so much for someone else? If a guy didn't think she was pretty like that, let him go pasture. Himeko is… Himeko is pretty, isn't she, even without tricks?

But that was not the point! The most important thing was which guy she fell from _bam, fall in love_. I wasn't sure why I was so obsessed with this, but I couldn't help but wonder about his identity and his personality. Was he cool, more of a raw type or a sweet, sensitive guy, a dodger or a nerd guy? Anyway, what made him so special for stealing my best friend's heart! That had to be it ... It was nothing more than a feeling of friendly protection, like a dad waiting for his first son-in-law with a baseball bat under the table ...

I turned around again, a groan escaping me. How to get Himeko to confess the identity of this famous Lover-boy. No way to go by force, it was less dangerous to stroke an alligator and tell him he's cute ... By direct voice, it's just as dead, because this girl has a stubborn character. All that was left was the ruse ... And I think an idea was starting to take shape in my mind.

The next day, it was with a certain sense of pride that I went to class. I had a great plan to get Himeko to spit on this famous Lover-boy. I might have had terrible dark circles under my eyes, but my brain was more at peace. My first morning commute was on Switch.

\- Ohayo Switch! I greeted him.

 **\- Yo Bossun.** He looked at me for a moment **. You look like a wreck. Is it because you played the game of Otome-game that I lent you? Fufufu. (** **つ** **✧** **ω** **✧** **)** **つ**

\- Nah, how do you want me to put up with this Tsundere girl who sends me for a walk with every answer! She empties me of all self-confidence… I growled, in a darker mood. I had really tried this famous game, but I gave up when my teeth were sore from grinding ... How could he like that kind of thing was beyond me.

 **\- You don't know anything about the delicate art of charming a Bossun woman. It takes finesse and delicacy, which you don't have.** Switch replied, lifting his glasses more sharply than usual.

Dude, was he angry?

\- I can very well be delicate and full of finesse if I want to. I grumbled. Why bring this supposed lack to the table?

**\- Oh yes? I am not sure of this data. I would like you to prove it to me with a practical example.**

\- A practical example? You really don't believe me do you?

**\- It's that you have a heavy history of setbacks that are not in your honor as a flirty but more underlining your damaging side. Here, I see Himeko who salutes us from the gate of the school. Impress me with your talents, this is the time for a practical example! (** **￢** **‿** **￢** **)**

\- So complacent! You piss me off! Take it all in the face! I say, fired up by my injured ego.

It seems to me that Switch smirked, but surely that was because he thought he would easily win. So without further thought, I accelerated towards Himeko, who was indeed waiting for us by the entrance to the schoolyard.

\- Himeko! I yelled at him in a tone that want to be cool and serious.

 _\- Ohayo_ Bossun! Beamed the young woman. Then she approached me looking curious. _Matte_ , why are you making your stupid face?

\- I don't have a stupid face, it's not like I'm embarrassed or anything! I’m super comfortable and I look super cool! I defended myself, pointing at her with a shaky finger.

\- _Nani sore? (What is this?)_ What are you doing to me Bossun? Himeko laughed, seemed to find my circus funny. Your legs are shaking like leaves. Hahahaha.

I thought deeply, not letting myself down. A compliment, quickly a compliment, go Bossun!

\- Your hair looks more combed today. I finally launched, particularly proud of myself.

\- Huh?

The young woman stopped laughing. Rather looking at me with a questioning gaze.

\- Is that a compliment or an insult, _boke?!_

\- _Aho!_ This is clearly a compliment! I say you combed your hair today! They seem less, you see, less tangled.

\- But what kind of compliment is it? You tell me that I look like a flea-ridden person the other days and I should say thank you?! The young woman got angry, apparently not taking it the right way.

\- How can you so distort reality! I exclaim, irritated.

\- How to be so annoying and ambiguous in his words! Himeko followed in the same tone.

 **- _Mâ, mâ._ It’s my fault Himeko. **Said Switch, who had finally arrived near us. **I was telling Bossun that he was incapable of giving a compliment and he wanted to prove the contrary ...**

The girl looked at me, her face still slightly irritated, then sighed heavily, looking defeated. She finally looked at me with a smile.

\- You know Bossun, you don't have to force yourself. You are not the type of boy who can be nice to girls. You're just rude.

\- Didn't you just insult me now!? Just because you hide your venom with a smile won't make me happy. Besides, you just threw a monstrous fatality in my face! You want to make me cry, that's it! Huh!?

\- Bossuuuuunnn!

**\- It's okay Bossun, I'll become your mentor! Spread my wisdom across China!**

\- What is this fixation on China! I screamed. And you see, how would you be better than me at this kind of thing? I've never seen you be particularly delicate either.

\- I approve of Bossun, Switch, I've never seen you so touchy with a girl.

**\- Do you want a practical example?**

\- Hum. Himeko and I agreed.

**\- If I make Himeko blush, I win. Otherwise, you can say that I am as unrecoverable as Bossun.**

\- Okay. Accepted Himeko

\- Why am I the barometer of failures! I rebelled. What seemed to go unnoticed ...

\- **Himeko-chan**. Switch started

\- Hum?

The tension in the air was almost palpable. We were hanging on his lips.

**\- Your hair is particularly beautiful today, or is it the beauty of your soul that transcends its shines?**

I saw Himeko blush, indeed, his bastard had a very honeyed tongue.

\- You just used the base of my compliment to lift yourself up. It's like stepping on your brother's body to reach for the bag of crisps on the tall shelves.

\- Don't worry _Otouto (little brother),_ I'll keep the crumbs in the bag! (^. ~)

\- _Onii-san…! (big brother)_ My ass!

\- _Anou_ , (excuse me)! What about my hair today? Himeko asked, now uncertain.

So, it was after a grueling day of school that we gathered in the Sket-Dan room. Although my habits as a leader of the Sket, heavy with responsibilities call me. Even though my tatami mats begged me for a holy nap, or my eyes squinted at my latest manga, now was not the time to mess around! I had a mission! And this one had cost me dear. Indeed, during the lunch break, I was secretly going to see Chuuma-sensei to put my famous plan into action. It cost me to be the guinea pig for another illicit experiment of my chemistry teacher. I had the reward for my madness in the back pocket of my pants and I intended to use it. I just needed the perfect opportunity ...

\- So that's how Nakatani-san broke up with her boyfriend. Man, it takes a hell of a lot of courage to do that sort of thing. Himeko continued, still focused on his usual babbling and as usual, I wasn't listening to a bit.

\- Hum.

\- Do you want Bossun tea? Saaya-san brought us a quality one yesterday! Enthusiastic the young woman, who was already getting up to go and prepare the drinks.

\- No, wait! I suddenly screamed. Finally paying attention to what she was saying.

\- What's wrong Bossun? Did you have a stomach cramp? Himeko asked, taken by surprise.

\- No, no! I replied, feeling the perfect idea for my plan germinating in me. I will do it.

\- Doing what, Bossun? Go to the bathroom?

\- Why does everyone think I always got shit on my mind? I yelled, outraged.

\- _Ma, ma_ Bossun, it's only three-quarters of the time, that leaves you a little margin for maturity. Comforted the young woman in a soft voice.

\- Is that supposed to cheer me up?! Either way let it go and sit down. I'll take care of the tea.

Himeko looked at me as if a second head had sprouted from me. Even Switch left the anime he was watching to give me a surprised look.

\- Why are you giving me that kind of look, it's not like I'm just messing around when there's no demand.

Their gaze mysteriously became even rounder ...

\- Okay, I just usually hang out ... I confessed, defeated. But I really want to make the tea, it's not that hard.

Was it?

\- Don't force yourself Bossun, I can do it very well! Wanted to reassure me Himeko, with more vehemence than asked for a calm and confident tone.

\- I… I can do it! I be able to do it!

Was I trying to encourage myself?

\- Okay ... okay. Himeko replied, admitting defeat. But if you have any questions, don't be shy, eh. This tea is quality, you understand.

\- Stop pressuring me!

I walked over to our tea cart at the back of our club room. I had taken Chuuma-sensei's medicine out of my back pocket while I was still with my back to my two friends. I remembered what my teacher had told me earlier today.

\- "I'm not sure what you want to do with this medicine but know that the effect is very brief. I called it Hipnoz because the person goes into a trance when taking the medicine. It only lasts five minutes, but during that time the person will answer any questions they are asked without being able to lie. You can make him swallow directly or dilute his envelope in liquid. "

With a trembling hand, I poured the red pill into Himeko's purple cup. I did this very discreetly, as I could feel the stares of Switch and Himeko behind my back.

\- Would you like some tea too, Switch? I asked rhetorically, trying to clear up a possible misunderstanding.

**\- Although I am very curious about your _otemae_ talents _(dexterity, skill; etiquette of the tea ceremony for its preparation),_ I will trust my instinct which tells me to pass my turn ... (** **･** **ω <) ** **☆**

\- And you say to yourself full of delicacy…. I grumbled.

\- **And common sense.** Switch added.

\- I'm going to taste your Bossun tea, it's not like you willfully want to poison someone. _Ne_?

\- Why do you end the sentence with a question! You hurt my Japanese pride!

\- Bossuuun!

With what I thought was the right method, taken from my fleeting observations of Himeko in the middle of the operation, I ended up prepared two cups of tea.

\- I admit it feels weird to be served tea by you Bossun! Himeko laughed softly, who seemed delighted. If you are as good at the art of tea as you are at all the manual jobs you do, this tea might be addicting to me!

I immediately felt a little bad to fool her like that. She had full confidence in me and now I was abusing it. I felt remorse and hesitated to give him his cup of tea. After all, I had no right to extract such intimate information from her if she didn't feel ready to talk about it ...

\- Himeko, I'm not sure… I started awkwardly. Pulling her cup away from carrying it with her outstretched hand.

\- Don't worry Bossun, I'm sure it's delicious! The young woman reassured me with a dazzling smile.

Now I felt like shit ...

\- I'm not completely honest and ...

Before I could finish my sentence, Himeko's monstrous reflexes caught me off guard and I couldn't help but steal his mug from my hands. With a knowing smile, she raised the tea to her lips.

\- It's a little bitter, but I expected ...

She could not continue her sentence, seized with a violent spasm.

\- Himeko! I worried, bitterly regretting this plan which now seemed hideously selfish to me. I ran to her side, who seemed to momentarily lose consciousness, spilling all of her tea on her waistcoat.

I barely noticed Switch get up from his chair abruptly. All my attention was focused on the young woman and my guilt.

\- Oy Himeko, answer me! I asked him anxiously, gripping his shoulders, which now looked more frail than I would have thought.

I didn't get an answer. Panicked, I was about to leave the room to look for Chuuma-sensei when Himeko seemed to come to her.

\- _Itete (ouch)_ ... the young woman muttered weakly, clutching her head.

\- You're okay! I apologize! I should not have! I started, feeling overwhelmed.

\- What's up mate. Himeko reassured me. A man can take more than a headache.

\- I'm so relieved… I huffed, feeling the pressure in me drop to a staggering degree.

I was going to ask him to come with me to the infirmary anyway when a detail clicked.

\- Himeko, didn't you just designate yourself as a man? I asked, uncertain.

\- Obviously Bossun. Are your balls hurting or what? You know I am clearly a man here!

\- Huh? I couldn't help but respond, feeling my brain drain of coherence.

\- Shit, I spilled some tea on my t-shirt! It's hot! Himeko suddenly exclaimed, completely changing the subject and not seeming to see my discomfort.

She looked down and suddenly let out a cry of fear, which suddenly brought me back alert and worried.

\- What is it Himeko! You hurt elsewhere!

\- What are his huge bumps!? Himeko cried in panic. Gripping the chest with both hands.

\- What?

\- Bossun, I got nipple cancer, you saw the tumors that grew on me!

I was completely be overwhelmed

\- What are you talking about Himeko. It's breasts here, not tumors ...

\- How can a guy have such big breasts! And what's that confused look on your face!?

I understood that there was a problem here. A fairly complex problem even. I suspected who was to blame ... Before I could answer Himeko, the door to the Sket room swung open, revealing a breathless Chuuma-sensei.

\- You gave it to him!?

\- Yes!

\- You really gave it to him?!

\- Fuck yes! I shouted.

\- You really gave it to him?!

\- Yakamashii! (Too noisy!), Change the record, for hell! I gave him okay!? What's the next song?! I lost my patience.

\- _Crum, crum._ So, I realized that I had given you the wrong medicine. You got a Hormoswitch and not a Hypnoz ...

\- What is that super power name! What kind of shit does the other pill make?

\- Well, whoever consumes it ends up mentally changing sex. This means that our Himeko, here present, is convinced that she is a man ...

\- Just that, eh… I growled in annoyance. But it's less boring than it could have been, I mean, I don't end up with a child under my arm ...

I turned to Himeko, wanting to see how she was taking things. She didn't seem to be listening to anything, concentrating earlier on taking off her t-shirt.

 _Matte, matte, matte! (Wait!)_ Take off your t-shirt?!

\- Himeko! What are you, crazy!? I yelled, my face beetroot red.

\- Well, it's sticky and wet, man, can I take my top off? She (he) replied in a neutral voice, like she was talking to an idiot.

\- No way you undress like that here! I screamed.

\- Dude, you really freak out… Do you mind seeing shirtless man? Ha…. Unless you're on the other side ... Himeko whispered, suddenly thoughtful.

\- What other side are you talking about? What are you imagining here! Switch! Help me! I suddenly begged my friend.

That's when I noticed the silhouette of Switch strolling quietly towards the exit ... So, I grabbed him by the collar.

\- _Omae (you)…_ I scolded. Where do you think you are going like that?! I fully understand his intention to escape.

\- **I don't think my presence is required here… pup pup! I am a virus, and I am pursued by an anti-virus. My presence would only interfere with this magnificent scene of friendship between two men full of feelings!** Compulsively typed Switch on his keyboard.

\- It's a threesome here! I replied aggressively.

\- _Tasukete! (Help!)_ Just because I lost my innocence while reading yaoi, doesn't mean I also like the feeling of losing it ... (O_O;)

\- Bossun, you scare me a little. Himeko confessed, looking slightly disgusted.

\- SHUT UP! I was starting to lose control. So, I focused on the part where I could have some semblance of control. Chuuma-sensei, how long does the drug last.

\- Hmm, has she consumed a lot?

\- One to two sips.

\- So, between two to three hours.

At least it's not too long ... Let's just hope there isn't demand today ...

\- With that, _jana! (Goodbye)_ Said Chuuma-sensei, quickly slipping away, clearly wanting to be somewhere other than this shit ...

Silence fell in the Club room. The three of us looked at each other.

\- So, can I undress myself now? Himeko finally asked.

\- No! You didn't hear what Chuuma-sensei said, you're a girl who thinks you're a guy, but basically YOU ARE A GIRL! Which means that your two tumors are _Out Zones_ not to be shown!

\- I am a guy. Do you want to see my boa constrictor to prove it to you ?! Himeko provoked me, a defiant look on his face.

\- Really, spare me ...

I saw her move uncomfortably in her t-shirt. She was going to catch a cold if she stayed soaked like that.

\- Come on, I'll lend you my sports clothes.

\- Hum. Good idea.

**\- Shall I accompany?**

\- I need psychological support man… I replied, already exhausted.

So, we got to my locker. Although we were trying to appear normal, there was clearly an alien among us ...

\- Oy Himeko! You can stop taking yourself for tapestry. And what is this constipated way of walking?

\- Bossun, I have drafts that make my balls cold… Himeko whispered. Besides, this skirt is so short that I'm afraid someone will see my boa constrictor!

\- Dude, you got a boa that's choking your brain, yeah ... I sighed. Do whatever you want but hurry up.

 **\- I feel bad for Himeko when she comes to her senses ... (** **￣** **～** **￣** **;)**

\- Yeah, me too. It’s clear that she’s killing me…. I was shaking.

**\- Could you explain to me the basic plan that was planned?**

I suddenly felt embarrassed ...

\- I… I wanted to give her a drug that would work like a truth potion… I confessed lip service.

**\- What purpose?**

Why did I have the unpleasant feeling that he already knew the answer ...

\- So that she confesses the guy she loves ...

**\- Hum. She will certainly dismember you.**

\- Switch! I cried.

\- Oy, guys. Stop talking about myself like I'm not there! And besides, let's get something clear, to stop calling me Himeko, it’s doesn't sound manly at all.

 **\- Huh, what would you like to be called? <(** **￣** **﹌** **￣** **) >**

\- Ko.

\- How? I joked. Why such a short name?

\- Well, I found a super manly phrase to introduce myself: Hi! Me, Ko!

 _\- Nande!?_ What the hell is this shitty English!? What are you, a stranger?

**\- A deranged ... (** **╥** **_** **╥** **)**

It is by quarreling that we finally arrived at my locker where I kept my sports clothes. I handed him the bag of clothes.

\- Thank you Bossun.

Without further ado, he walked to the guys' locker room to change. The guys' locker room ...

I imagined our little Himeko undressing freely in front of a bunch of horny guys. My heart leapt. The instinct for brotherly protection exploded in me.

I gripped her shoulders desperately.

\- Ko, I think the girls' locker room would be a better option.

-Huh?! Are you insulting me?! I saw a vein of anger throb in his temple.

Even as a guy, she had a stubborn character ...

\- Although it could have its advantages… Answered the young man thoughtfully.

I dream where he was bleeding from his nose.

\- Men are not so perverted! I shook him by the shoulders. In fact, maybe! You make me feel ashamed for being a man! I cried.

**\- I think we should let… Ko, change in the Sket-Dan room.**

- _Sasuga_ Switch! I shouted, relieved.

So that’s how we came back to the club room. I made sure to draw the curtains tightly. A protective worry tugged at my stomach and made me double-check my work.

\- You plan to spend the day there, Bossun? Ko grew impatient.

\- I'm done, the exhibitionist ...

\- How can you be so uncomfortable watching a man get changed?

I tried very hard not to try to imagine Himeko changing. I found myself with my face hot.

**\- You clearly just thought of something obscene ...**

\- Yep, he clearly did. Ko pointed out. Switch, our Bossun is starting to become a man! The monk's pilgrimage is over!

 **\- I knows! Our Bossun has become such a big pervert!** Switch whispered, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes.

\- Oy!

\- But I think he spent too much time with the monks, he doesn't play in the same camp as us… Don't worry Bossun, my friendship will remain the same for you!

\- Ko! I cried, moved. Then I understood what he meant. I am not for men!

\- If you say so… laughed Ko, apparently can convinced. Okay, let me change, I'll freeze them. He growled, already starting to grab the bottom of his wet t-shirt.

Man, if I were men, I wouldn't blush like a jerk right now… Switch and I sped off and closed the door behind us. We looked like two rather not convincing guards watching a room.

**\- We just have to keep him busy for the next two hours, it shouldn't be too complicated ... (** **＋** **_** **＋** **)**

\- Yeah, the hard part has to be over ... I growled, feeling exhausted.

The door behind us opened, revealing a Himeko in a sports tracksuit. I thought it was cute that she had to roll up the bottom of her pants a bit. It made me weird to see her in my clothes. But in an even stranger way, I liked it.

We entered the club room and took our usual seats. Except Ko slumped onto the sofa. Amen, that he wasn't wearing a skirt anymore… Switch and I would be so ashamed. I collapsed on my tatami mat and sighed in relief. I reached for my manga, when my gaze fell on an object on the coffee table.

\- What is that?

\- Ho, that was something that made my chest tight, so I took it off. Dude, I had all the miseries in the world to take it away… Ko replied, nonchalantly.

Me and Switch looked at each other in panic, visibly paler. I understood five out of five of what was now on the coffee table and it was an atomic threat level item. I once saw Rumi's bra as I took the laundry out of the dryer. It left me with painful and indelible memories. Bra + girl ÷ by guys = hellish pain.

\- How are you ok Bossun? It almost looks like you're going to cry… Ko started.

\- I… I… You… We… Switch! I cried.

**- _Ochitsuke_ Bossun! _(Calm down!)_ We just have to burn the alibi for our crime of being born a man.**

\- _Ochistuke_ Switch! You want definitely to get rid of a fundamental reality! I cried. Panicking me too.

\- What do you got the guy screaming about like that? Is that what bothers you? Ko pointed to the bra on the coffee table. I can put this thing somewhere else.

\- Do not underestimate this thing, it retains the femininity and the fantasy of men with only two suspenders ...

\- If that thing makes you so nervous, I can put it

Without waiting for our answer, Ko grabbed the garment and hung it near Flagrance, his hockey stick.

**\- I think it's even worse ... ٩ (× ×) ۶**

\- It's clear. It looks like a war flag… I cried.

\- I don’t understand what gets you in this state, it’s certainly proof that someone is trying to choke me while I sleep. And then, back to the subject of my breasts, I think something is really wrong. You see, it's like pudding that shakes when you touch them.

To demonstrate to us, Ko grabbed her chest and lifted it. I thought I was going to die.

\- HAAAAAAA! Don't do that kind of thing! I apologize for being a man Himeko! _Gomen, gomen!_

I heard the sound of a tissue box. I turned to Switch and noticed he was quietly wiping his nose. I sympathize with him.

\- It's Ko!

\- Yeah berk, you K.O Switch!

Before we could get over our emotions, there was a knock on the door.

\- Entrance! Ko shouted.

**\- Bossun, the war flag!**

\- Haaa!

I got up and rushed towards the famous bra, which I hid in my t-shirt. That's how close it was, as the guest entered the room a second later.

\- Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, I have a request for Sket-dan.

\- Come and sit Teppei! Ko invited enthusiastically, acknowledging the guest.

\- Hum. _Arigatou_. The boy smiled at him.

The basketball player took a seat on the sofa. Trying to pretend I didn't have a bomb hiding on me, I came and sat down on the tatami in front of our guest.

 **\- So, Teppei-kun, what can we do for you?** Switch asked. I was glad that his computer voice was neutral, because I don't think we would have verbally sounded calm….

\- Well, lately it's been difficult for sports clubs to recruit players. We just happen to have two sick players for tonight's practice, and I have come to ask if you could come and replace them.

Ko literally jumped to his feet.

\- Ho! Would be great! He enthused.

\- I don't mean to sound rude to you, Onizuka-san, but we're a team of boys, are you sure you want to play with us? Teppei timidly apologized.

\- You want my fist on your face, man !?

\- Huh? The poor young man choked.

\- Calm down Ko! I cried, seeing his aura of Onihime blaze. I spoke to Teppei. Do not worry. It will be fine, let us help you.

\- Okay, I'll let you manage! Thank you so much. We start in ten minutes in gym four.

\- We'll be there.

\- Yeah! We are going to destroy everything! Ko exclaimed, really happy.

Teppei gave me a questioning look, a little scared. I responded with a reassuring shrug. Couldn't not be going well, eh?


End file.
